How To Love A Girl In Sixteen Ways
by jasperwillbiteme
Summary: Alice gets a bunch of extraordinary gifts raining for her birthday. Through Jasper, she learns that life's greatest gifts do not come in fancy wrappers and pastel colored ribbons. Rather, the best things in life are the things we often choose not to see.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

ALICE

_**We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.**_

_It was a beautiful February morning. The air was crisp, but it was not too cold to require a cardigan. Even so, I wore my best outfit that I had been planning to wear for weeks now. Today was my sixteenth birthday._

"_Alice!" Bella squealed, dragging Rosalie to where I was seated. We were on the school grounds, waiting for the bells to ring, but that would probably take time since it was too early, and only a few students were roaming around. The school was almost empty._

_My best friends sat beside me. I was sandwiched between them, and they wrapped me up in a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"_

"_Gifts?" I joked, putting my palms in front of their faces. I knew they got me nothing; they'd probably give it when we got home. I love gifts._

"_Did anything special happen yet?" Rosalie inquired, wiggling her brows. I frowned, sighing. Bella elbowed her._

"_Nothing." I shrugged. "Looks like Jazz had forgotten about my birthday."_

"_Hey! Don't be like that!" Bella protested. Soon enough, she was pointing to a delivery service of our favorite coffee store. The guy was approaching us._

"_There you go, first gift!" Rosalie and Bella squealed, although I had no idea what they meant._

"_Miss Alice Brandon?" The guy asked, trying to guess who among us was Miss Alice Brandon. _

_I giggled, raising my hand. "Me."_

_He handed me the cup of Mocha Frappe, my favorite. "Happy birthday Ma'am."_

_I turned the cup around, looking for any special message. I was a little disappointed that Jasper sent me a cup of coffee on my birthday. He could have sent flowers and a teddy bear, something romantic and special. True enough, there was a message at the side of the cup._

_**We met here. **_

_Smiling, I started to float away to memories of how Jasper and I met. It was one of the most vivid days lingering in my mind, like it just happened yesterday._

I was fifteen back then. Rosalie, Bella, and I were in a Shopping Center, trying to pass the time together. No, actually, Rosalie and Bella were stalking their crushes, Edward and Emmett Cullen. I did not know what got them so attracted to those two, but I must admit, they were good looking.

We were stalking them in the mall, and believe me, meeting someone is the last thing in my mind back then, but he was there. I could hear my friends' muffled sighs and giggles when Edward turned once, his face so strikingly handsome, and he smiled. He was not smiling at us, but he was smiling nonetheless, and Bella could just die in an instant.

"Who's that new guy?" Bella pointed out, her fingers tracing a blonde's figure. He was tall and muscular, but not as buff as Emmett was. He was just right.

Rosalie gasped inaudibly when she saw who it was. "That's Jasper!" She giggled. "The school's new basketball captain!"

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, we went to primary school together, duh."

"You'd look good together with Jasper." Bella casually remarked, keeping her tone cool and innocent.

"Who? Me?" I whirled around to look at her. She nodded, smiling nonchalantly.

"Oh my God! He's like, looking at you!" Rosalie pointed, jumping up and down.

I turned my head to where the boys were, and true enough, his eyes were fixed on me. I met his haze for a while, bit I was feeling so uncomfortable that I looked down after some time.

"You're blushing!" Bella accused. "You definitely are!"

"No I'm not." I answered smugly.

"You still are, just look at your cheeks! You look like a tomato!"

"Ugh, you guys!" I squirmed, walking off. Bella and Rosalie trailed behind me.

"Hey, we were just kidding!" Rosalie chuckled, but I continued walking away. Minutes later, I heard Edward's voice calling my name. Edward. Cullen. Calling. My. Name.

"Hey girls!" He said when he finally caught up with us. Emmett and Jasper were flanking him.

"Oh hi Edward!" Bella squealed excitedly. "We didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah…" He said, scratching his head. "What are you doing here? Are you buying something?"

"Oh…" Rosalie quickly interjected. "Alice wanted to get some coffee. You know, Starbucks. She loves Starbucks. We're here for Starbucks."

"Yeah…" Bella smiled nervously. "We'll go ahead! Bye!"

"Wait-" Jasper stopped us before we could even move. "We'd like to join you, please?"

"I'm actually busy!" Emmett protested, but I saw Jasper throw him a warning glance, and reluctantly, he agreed.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" Edward asked, as if something would go wrong any minute. Jasper nodded assuringly.

"Let's go."

So off to Starbucks we went and ordered our coffee, chatting merrily as we got to know each other. It was not after Jasper got rashes on his skin that we found out that he was actually allergic to coffee.

"Why did you come, then?" I asked that night when he sent me a text message.

"It was something you loved," he answered. "And I wanted to get to know you, so I never wasted the chance when destiny presented itself."

That day, my life took a turn for the better.

**Sooooooo what do you think? I wrote this little snippet collection when I was in Second Year High School (which is like, five years ago), I just thought I'd post it here. I wrote it for my best friend. I got to make some changes, so please give me fourteen random things. I mean it, the randomest of random things like for example, a calculator.. Anything! I'll include them in the story if I could. By the way- this is not a typical story that would follow their lives day by day like my other stories do. This one will mainly contain short flashbacks, fluffs, about Alice and Jasper and the things they did in the past cute, sweet, romantic things. No drama here. If you're looking for some fairy tale kind of story, you belong here. So yeah read on and please review. I know it's not my best story but I'd like to hear from you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Beneath the surface of every heartbreak lies the treasure of golden opportunities._**

"_Neat." Bella giggled when I finished my coffee story._

_Rosalie smiled a little. "Sweet."_

_I sighed. Jasper was really sweet. As a teen, I was lucky to have him._

_The bell rang and we stumbled to our classrooms, with Bella trailing behind me. Rosalie was in a different class. When I sat on my chair, however, there was a plastic ring sitting proudly on my desk. I picked it up and examined it, and sure enough, it was the same as the plastic ring I had at home. It was our __**"wedding ring".**_

It was February. The air was filled with a dose of love as it was Valentine's Day. Our school was blushing red—there were paper hearts and kissing booths everywhere, and everybody was required to wear either white or red. I was not really fond of things like that, since Bella had Edward and Rosalie had Emmett, and I had myself. I was the fifth whell to two couple's cars, so I was not excited about Valentine's day.

But Bella and Rosalie were. They have been spending all their free time teasing me about Jasper, and by instinct, my stupid cheeks would turn red. I did not know why; maybe because I liked him a little. Okay, I liked him a lot, really.

"Photobooth!" Rosalie, being the vain one, squealed when she saw a photo booth erected to the ground. Around us, everyone was busy doing their own thing. The school always held a Valentine's fair.

We made our way to the booth because Rosalie wouldn't stop bugging us about it if we didn't. After a couple of shots, we walked over to the snack concessions to grab some nachos and cheese. There were balloons and flower stalls everywhere, it was like being lost in a scene in Alice In Wonderland.

"I'm already tired, and the day has just started!" I groaned as we sat on a vacant bench near the flower fountain. "I just want to get it over with!"

Rosalie took a sip of her drink, then glanced at me. "It's getting better and better, I think. I mean, who the hell hates Valentine's Day, Alice?"

"I do." I protested.

"Yeah," Bella giggled. "Single people like you do."

"Jasper has a plan of changing your status, you know." Rosalie said, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her.

"We better go inside the field now." I pointed to the field. It was starting to fill with students. "The games are about to start."

Rose and Bella looked at each other, then did a fist pump, yelling "Bring it on!" before they ran for the soccer field, which was now transformed into an activity field. I sighed, then dusted off my skirt before running after them.

Inside the field, it was hard to breath. My eyes hurt with all the red, but thankfully the whites balanced them out. One thing that sucked the most in this fair was that the students committed in a relationship had to wear red, and we, the single ones were asked to wear white. Their reason was that so that it would be easy for us to distinguish who was taken and who was not, but I believed it was just their ploy to be able to laugh at us losers who never found love.

I sat beside my friends anyway. They were beaming when I got to them, flowers and teddy bears on their laps. I sighed again at the pathetic state of my dating life, and squeezed in between Bella and Rosalie.

"They're playing jail booth." Rosalie grinned. Last year, I was jailed there and nobody bailed me out. It was because a guy was supposed to bail a girl out, and vice versa. I had never been more grateful that Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend back then. He saved me.

"girls, I need to go to the bathroom." Bella announced all of a sudden. Rose and I stood up to accompany her. When I got up, I heard something like a fabric being torn, but I didn't pay any attention to it. We walked to the field gate, but a student officer caught my arm.

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

He pointed to the ground I was stepping on—a colored paper. It was purple, and only then did I notice that there were scattered colored papers on the ground. "It's pretty, I'm sorry for stepping on it." I said, waving my goodbye, but he won't let me go.

"You don't know what this means?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Enlighten me." Just then, Rosalie and Bella giggled.

"See you in the Wedding Booth, Al. After Bella's trip to the bathroom. Bye!" And they dashed out of my sight.

As the guy whose name I didn't bother to ask dragged me to the wedding booth, I felt my heart beating fast. My groom had his back on me, but I could never forget those honey blond curls perched on his head. He turned around when he heard our steps approaching, and his face lit up like fireworks in the night when he saw me.

"Hey," he teased. "Stepped on purple too?"

"Y-Yeah, I didn't notice."

Our "wedding" began not long after, serenaded by Rosalie and Bella's occasional giggles. I was blushing the whole time, I was sure.

"Take this ring as a sign of my never ending love and loyalty. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

As the ring slid on to my ring ring finger, I couldn't help but think Valentine's Day was not so bad after all.

That was before I patted my skirt and realized that it was torn, and it had a huge hole behind me so that just when Jasper was leaning in to kiss me, I had to run and leave him alone in the altar.

**Hahaha sorry! I just thought it was funny. My sister wrote this. Their student's day is nearing and they have fairs like this so I let her write one chapter. Do you like it? I just edited and added some. I hope you guys don't mind. Oh and by the way... Ashley's photos with that mystery guy (some say it's Brock Kelly, so I call him broccoli) really upset me. I was crying for days! But I'm better now! Saw Eclipse yesterday-I traveled four hours to see it ! :) Worth it. You guys should watch. Want some spoilers?**

**_yourstarrysummernight (dot) blogspot (dot) com_ is my blog, check out the post entitled NEVER LOSE FOCUS. Warning: It is full of spoilers. If you don't like spoilers, do not go there. Please review! I'm so busy . Follow me on Twitter! My username is seannishere ..I will follow you back if you introduce yourself to me :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Love is like riding a bike. Everyone falls off and scrapes their knees sometimes.**_

"_That should have been our first kiss." Jasper chuckled on the phone. My classes were about to begin. Just as I was done remembering the fair, he called._

"_You got mad at me for leaving you in the altar." I accused, smiling._

_Jasper sighed. "Well, I was upset that my bride left me on our wedding day."_

"_It took you so long to forgive me!" I giggled louder than necessarry. When I looked up, our teacher had his arms crossed on his chest, giving me a deadly glare._

"_I'll talk to you later." I whispered on the phone before pressing the end button._

_I turned to my teacher who was still glaring at me, this time, he was now smirking, too. "I'm sorry, Sir."_

"_It's fine, Miss Brandon." His voice carried some awkward tone. "It's just that… You seem to have left your bright pink tiger print jacket on MY table."_

_He walked over to his table, and sure enough, there was a jacket sitting atop it. I blushed deep red when he handed me the jacket, screaming at Jasper on my mind while my classmates laughed at me. I would never be caught dead wearing such a jacket, but there was one time when I had no choice._

A week after the Wedding booth incident, Edward and Bella started dating officially. To celebrate, Edward invited all of us to lunch at one of the city's most expensive restaurants. We got there just in time, and sitting across from me was Jasper, who decided back then that he hated me for leaving him in the altar.

Days before, I tried apologizing and explaining my side but he was just too stubborn to believe me, so I ended up getting tired and just let him avoid me. I avoided him, too.

That day I was really cranky. I was having weird stomach cramps, so I tried to talk as less as I could. When our food arrived, we all ate in silence, except for the occasional chatters, the only sounds we heard were the wheezing airconditioner and the sound of our spoons and forks hitting the plates.

Perhaps the restaurant crew noticed the stillness and silence, they began playing a CD, and unfortunately, Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" filled the air. As if on cue, Rosalie and Bella started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. He never wanted being outdated on jokes.

"It's…" Rosalie tried speaking but she always ended up choking in laughter. "It's…. It's your song!" She finally yelled, pointing at Jasper.

"My song?" Jasper asked, perplexed.

Bella nodded, then threw a glance at me. "Your song. You and Alice!"

"Guys, stop it!" I said, embarrassed. It was one of those days when the three of us were so bored that we played twenty questions. Rosalie asked me what song would I dedicate to Jasper if he were mine. I blurted out "I'm Yours" before I could even think. Wrong move, obviously.

When Bella started recollecting that day to everyone, I could tell my cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. I stole a glance at Jasper, but he looked fine, calm. He didn't seem to mind. Still, I felt the need to save myself so I pushed my chair silently.

"Excuse me for a moment," I squeaked in my lowest voice. "I'd just… Go to the powder room."

I stood abruptly to begin my walk to the Ladies' Room when I felt a hand gripping my arm.

"Alice, wait." He whispered, trying to be conspicuous. Our friends didn't notice Jasper standing up to cover my back.

"What do you want?" I screeched. He draped an arm on my shoulder, then walked me to the Ladies' Room, covering my back the whole time.

"I'm sorry." He said, scratching his head. "You… Uhh…" Jasper's cheeks flushed red when he pointed to my dress. "You just got your… monthly… period…"

I looked over to check if he was telling the truth and there it was, ruining my baby blue dress. A huge and fresh red spot marking its place. I groaned.

"How will I be able to come out with this?"

"Wait here, okay?" He said. Having no choice, I nodded.

He came back after thirty minutes. I didn't know why my friends didn't check on me when I was gone for so long, but what mattered at that time was that Jasper brought tampons for me.

"Sorry it took me so long." He apologized, still out of breath from running. "I ran three blocks away to buy you these."

I reached out for the tampons and quickly put them on. Jasper waited for me outside the Ladies'. When I got out, I was still frowning.

"I stained my dress. You can't cover it up all the time."

"Here." He offered me a bright pink jacket with tiger prints. It was the most offensive and unfashionable jacket I have laid eyes upon all my life.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasped. "I will never be caught dead wearing this!"

"Well then." He shrugged. "Tell the world you have your period. I'm sure that's fine."

He started walking away. Knowing I had no choice, I groaned internally and finally surrendered.

"Fine!" I shouted. "Give me the thing!"

He gently threw the jacket and I caught it effortlessly. Sighing, I tied it on my waist to cover the stained parts of my dress. I reluctantly got out, only to see him still waiting for me. He was staring intently at me.

"I know I look funny!" I pouted. "But you bought this hideous jacket, it's not my fault!"

"Shhhh…" He tipped my chin, then looked me in the eyes. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. "You look beautiful. Really, really beautiful…"

**So.. Hello XD I am bored. So bored. So I decided to write. Sorry about the I'm Yours part. I can't stop listening to Ashley Greene singing it. LOL**

**Please review. Oh hai Vickeh. Wuvs you! And you too Katie (glitteringromance) and Yasmina XD Love you so much :)**

**Have you guys voted for Cath Me for the Tinkerbell Award? Go to Vicky's page and ask her how. Please help. It would mean a lot. SHe's Alice-oxox**

**Love you all. Please review! Follow me on Twitter (seannishere) kthxbai ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Some of the best things in life appear when you least expect them.

I sat in class for an hour, still blushing pink because of the jacket that was now precariously hidden in my bag. I was mentally nagging Jasper, telling him to get ready for me when we met.

"So?" Rosalie grinned. It was break time, and they noticed how quiet I was. I was thinking of what would come next, that was all.

"What?" I asked, confused. Beside me, Bella giggled.

We were walking to the school cafeteria. It was snack break already and I haven't even seen Jasper yet. That was awful. I missed him already.

"You're so quiet." Bella pointed out. "What was that jacket for?"

"Nothing." I smirked. Nobody knew about that incident, and I adored Jasper more for being such a gentleman.

We piled into our table and fell in line at the counter after our bags were settled. Emmett and Edward joined us minutes later, with a kiss upon their girlfriends' cheeks for a greeting. I sighed.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward as we got on our seats. He gave me a boyish grin, then nodded at Emmett.

"He asked me to give you this." Emmett chuckled, handing me a prepaid credit card. The mere sight of it made a grin break out of my face, leaving my friends puzzled, and possibly realizing that I was a crackhead.

"What is this about, Al?" Rosalie demanded. She always couldn't wait.

I blushed a little, then tucked a strand of hair into my ear. It was my birthday, and I have never felt more beautiful.

"It was last August…" I began, recalling that night when I have never been happier with my life.

_That night in August, I was home alone. My parents were at a friend's party, discussing business and other things, so I decided not to come. I spent the whole night on the phone, talking to Jasper._

"_There was this one time when a girl came over to me and gave me a love letter…" He chuckled. We were exchanging funny stories and I was getting the hang out of it. "I politely said I did not like her."_

"_Is there any polite way to tell someone that you don't like them?" I rolled my eyes._

"_Stop rolling your eyes, Miss Cullen." Jasper teased in his southern accent. "I may not be seeing you right now, but I could tell you just rolled your eyes at me."_

"_I did," I giggled. "You're too picky. You reject girls!"_

"_I do." He sighed. "I'm a bit old fashioned. If I like a girl, she would know. She wouldn't have to be the one to make the first move."_

"_Awwwwwr." I cooed. "That is so sweet of you."_

"_Of course," he chuckled. "I like making a girl feel how beautiful she truly is."_

"_Fine," I snorted, looking at the clock. "Hey, it's past midnight already! Why are you up?"_

_Cause I'm talking to you?" _

"_I know!" I giggled, "I mean, shouldn't you hang up or something?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because it's late?"_

"_Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "You hang up first."_

"_No," I argued. "You do first."_

"_It was your idea!" He complained. "You hang up first."_

"_You first."_

"_You."_

"_I won't," I said stubbornly. "You hang up first."_

"_I am not hanging up on you, Miss Cullen." He chuckled again, then proceeded to tell me another story._

_My eyelids were feeling heavy already, and I was stifling my yawns because I did not want to be the first to hang up on Jasper…._

…_The next morning, it was 6 AM, and I woke up to Jasper still mumbling on the phone. He was telling me a story about his childhood and the way they moved house from one place to another. Biting my lip, I spoke._

"_Jasper, what the hell are you doing talking to me on the phone! I fell asleep, you could've pressed the end call button!"_

"_I can't," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "it was fun talking to you while you were sleeping."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you don't have bad dreams anymore," he explained._

_I have been having those bad dreams a lot. Sometimes, they were about murderers and their crimes, other times, they were about ghosts and the supernatural. Jasper knew they scared the hell out of me._

_I tried to supress my smile when he said that. _

"_Thank you," I said, blushing. "See you in school."_

"_Alice?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I really like you…"_

_With that, we counted to three and hung up at the same time._

**Eh, that was so cheesy. Haha please review!  
**


End file.
